


It's Like Kissing You

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s it like?” Stiles asked. “The moon,” he clarified. “You guys always talk about the pull it has over you. What’s that like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this short little drabble a couple of weeks ago to cheer up Rennie and i decided to share it now.

The grass was cold under Stiles’ back as he lay on the lawn with Derek. The moon was high in the sky, it was just two days from being full. They were far out in the preserve, away from the light pollution of Beacon Hills. More stars shone in the sky here.

Derek reached out between them and took Stiles’ hand in his.

“What’s it like?” Stiles asked. “The moon,” he clarified. “You guys always talk about the pull it has over you. What’s that like?”

“It’s like-” Derek paused. It was difficult to put the feeling into words. “Freedom.” He looked up at the large orb in the sky. “Our shift, our whole being, is controlled by the moon. But it let’s us be who we are. When you’re not in control of your shift it’s terrifying, you can start to fear the full moon and losing control. But when you have control it’s something else entirely.”

Stiles had rolled over onto his side, and had himself propped up on his elbow so he could look down at Derek. The werewolf’s eyes were glued to the moon and he was smiling as he spoke.

“Does it get stronger the closer it gets to the full moon?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. “Even on a new moon, when we can’t see it, it’s still there. As the month drags on the…itch gets stronger, harder to ignore. Like now, it’s two days from the full moon. I could tell you that even if I couldn’t see it, even if I didn’t know what the date was. Just feeling the light of the moon on my skin is enough.”

“What was it like when you lost your powers? When you were technically human?”

“It was weird,” Derek admitted. “I could see the moon but I felt nothing. I didn’t like it.” He shook his head with a small laugh. “Why do you want to know all this anyway?”

“I just want to know what makes you tick.” Stiles trailed his fingers up Derek’s arm, they felt white hot compared to the cool night air. “And the moon seems like a pretty big part of that.”

“On a full moon it’s this buzz, this itch, under my skin; begging me to shift and howl. When you’re in control and aren’t scared of the shift, and you give in to the moons pull, there’s this sense of euphoria. It’s like there’s electricity running through my veins. It’s like I’m whole. Like I’m me but also more. It’s like what I’m supposed to be. I’d feel so lost without it. It’s like…” Derek trailed off, shaking his head.

Derek finally tore his eyes away from the moon and looked up at Stiles, who was smiling down at him. Stiles’ smile was bright in the moonlight, and Derek was glad Stiles couldn’t hear the way his heart sped up.

“It’s like how I feel when I kiss you,” Derek finished quietly.

“I think I can understand that feeling,” Stiles said.

Derek raised himself up on his elbows so he could kiss Stiles’ smile.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
